Temptation
by Nevaeh Skye
Summary: Haruka has a very dark and dirty past. When her past comes back to haunt her, will she be able to fight the temptation to go back to her old ways or will she give in and risk destroying her relationship with Michiru? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I advise you to keep an open mind while reading this fic. This fic isn't for the closed minded and those who think the characters need to remain a certain way.

**Summary: **Haruka has a very dark and dirty past. When her past comes back to haunt her, will she be able to fight the temptation to go back to her old ways or will she give in and risk destroying her relationship with Michiru?

In case anyone is curious: the Inners are all 18, Haruka and Michiru are 19, Hotaru is 14, Mamoru is 22 and Setsuna is pretty much ageless.

Enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

"_Haruka, forget about him! All you need is me," pleaded a young girl with waist-length, wavy raven hair._

"_No. That was the final straw and it has nothing to do with him! You've been a terrible friend and a terrible influence. You made me into someone I can't stand even more than I did before. I want to become a better person but in order for me to do that, I need to get rid of some unwanted baggage. Sayonara Sayuri."_

_As the blonde walked away, she heard the voice of her now ex-friend call after her. "One day you'll come back to me Haruka! You'll see what I did for you. You'll see that I'm right! This isn't the end of us Haruka."_

The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains as the senshi of wind opened her eyes. She looked to the clock beside her and saw it read 7AM. Sitting up slowly, she looked over at the aqua-haired figure beside her who was still fast asleep and smiled.

After giving her girlfriend a light kiss on the forehead, Haruka walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

_A dream? _she thought as she undressed herself for her morning shower. _No, a memory. It seems like so long ago…Sayuri._

She sighed as the warm water hit her body, the raven-haired girl plaguing her thoughts. It had been only five years ago that that incident happened and it still haunted her until this day. Not that she had seen the girl since then but the impact her one time friend made on her remains tattooed on mind, body and soul.

Haruka was jerked suddenly from her reverie when she felt a pair of arms snake themselves around her waist and a soft naked body pressed up against her back.

"Michiru," Haruka said softly placing a hand over the smaller girl's own.

"Haruka, is something bothering you? You seem kind of out of it." Michiru said looking up at her companion with worry.

Haruka gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Nothing but a disturbing dream. Don't worry," and with that, Haruka's lips met Michiru's awaiting ones.

HTMKHTMKHTMKHTMK

"Where are they?" asked a girl with a red ribbon in her hair.

"I don't know but they're twenty minutes late," said Rei from her seat on the fountain.

The Inner Senshi, plus Mamoru, were waiting for their friends to meet them within the mall. They had all decided to spend the day together since they all were finding it hard to get together since their schedules had suddenly become hectic.

Rei was busy running Hikawa Shrine alongside her grandfather. The shrine had recently become very popular and was experiencing more business than it had previously. Ami had begun college and was busy studying most of the time. Minako was off pursuing her dream of becoming a popular idol by participating in many contests and auditions as possible, with some moderate success. Makoto had opened her own flower shop and with the help of Usagi, it was becoming very successful.

Needless to say, life had become very peaceful since they had defeated Galaxia.

Suddenly, Usagi let out a happy squeal, "Finally, you guys made it!"

"Gomen ne, Koneko-chan. Hotaru had a bit of a late start." Haruka said laughing as they approached the younger girls.

"Well, you guys woke me up too early. It's not my fault!" Hotaru exclaimed defensively.

"Hotaru, eleven is not that early," Michiru pointed out.

Hotaru pouted and everyone laughed.

"Where's Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked looking for the older woman.

"Setsuna had some work to do at the lab. She was sad she couldn't come today." Hotaru exclaimed with a small frown.

"Well, shall we start looking around?" Mamoru said as he smiled down at his girlfriend. Everyone agreed and they all proceeded joyfully into the nearest department store.

After a few hours, they all sat in the food court enjoying a late lunch. At least, they were until Hotaru knocked Haruka's steaming hot bowl of ramen into her chest. Everyone got quiet as they watched Haruka for any kind of reaction.

"It's. Really. Warm," Haruka said in an emotionless tone.

Every burst out laughing at Haruka's reaction, or rather, lack-there-of.

"Come on, Haruka. Let's go to the restroom to clean you off," Michiru said in between giggles.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Michiru began laughing hysterically.

"I thought for sure you would scold Hotaru for that. I didn't expect you to be so emotionless towards a practically boiling hot bowl of ramen being dumped onto your chest!" Michiru laughed as she helped Haruka clean herself up.

Haruka joined in the laughter. "I really couldn't bring myself to show any emotion. It just hurt so much!"

Their laughter was briefly interrupted when they heard the sound of a toilet flushing and a stall slamming open. Haruka looked up to glance at the person and stiffened.

_It couldn't be, _she thought desperately to herself.

"Haruka? What's wrong?" Michiru asked with a look of concern.

As soon as Michiru had said her name, the girl's head jerked in the direction of the couple. For a few seconds, Haruka and the girl's gaze locked before the girl backed down and began washing her hands.

"Haruka?"

Haruka brought her attention back to the sea senshi. "N-nothing Michiru. Just started daydreaming a little bit. Let's get back to the group, shall we?"

Michiru wasn't convinced but accepted the answer nonetheless and followed the tall blonde out of the bathroom.

Once they were back with they were back with the group, Haruka tried to act as normal as possible in order to not worry Michiru. Just as they were about to leave for the CD store that was located just across from the food court, Haruka felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Um…excuse me but are you by any chance Tenoh Haruka?" asked a girl with wavy waist length raven hair.

Haruka's breath caught in her throat. "Sa-Sayuri?"

Sayuri's eyes widened. "Haruka! It's been so long! I can't believe it's you. When I heard that girl say your name in the bathroom I thought I might have been too good to be true but I had to make sure!"

"Yeah…long time no see Sayuri," Haruka said uncomfortably.

"Oh, are these your friends?" Sayuri asked looking at the gang with interest.

"Hai," Haruka answered then put her arm around Michiru. "and this is my girlfriend, Kaiou Michiru."

Sayuri gasped. "The violinist Kaiou Michiru?"

"Hai, that's me," Michiru said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Sayuri bowed. "I'm Ryusaki Sayuri, nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you," said everyone else together.

"How do you and Haruka-san know each other?" Minako asked enthusiastically.

"Oh, we go way back. We have a lot of history together, don't we, Haruka?" Sayuri said giving a sly smile.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably as the others eyed her curiously. "You could say that."

Sayuri giggled. "Well, I hope to see you around. Nice meeting you all. Ja ne Haruka!" With that, Sayuri disappeared into a large crowd of people.

"Haruka?" Michiru said giving her girlfriend a worried look.

"I need to go for a drive. I'm sorry. Call me when you guys are done Michiru." Haruka said as she walked off.

"Haruka!" Michiru called after the wind senshi as she disappeared.

"It must not have been a pleasant surprise, I guess," Mamoru said looking at Michiru wish the same concerned expression she was wearing.

"She seemed so nice though," said Usagi.

"Appearances can be quite deceiving, Princess," Hotaru said in a tone that made her sound older than her age.

Feeling as though the spot they were standing in was now toxic, the senshi hastily made their way to the CD store.

What do you think? Let me know in a review! I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shocked at the positive response! Even if it was just two reviews. Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

The days following the incident on the mall were difficult. Not only for Haruka but for Michiru and the rest of the senshi as well. They were all confused and concerned by Haruka's behavior after meeting Sayuri. Despite attempts, especially from Minako and Usagi, to get Haruka to talk more about this new acquaintance, the wind senshi remained silent.

That doesn't mean Michiru didn't try to get her lover to talk about it. She was the one most concerned by the blonde's behavior since she spent more time with her than the others. After the many attempts of the sea senshi to get her lover to open up and tell her what was bothering her had failed, she let it be knowing her lover would tell her when she was ready to.

Two weeks had now passed since the meeting but instead of Haruka's behavior improving, it had now worsened. The wind senshi had now become more hot tempered than usual and would snap at the smallest things, only to apologize later on with tears in her eyes.

After breakfast that morning, the senshi of sea and time were in the kitchen cleaning up when Haruka came storming down the stairs and marched out the front door, slamming the door behind her. What really alarmed the two was when Hotaru approached them with tears in her eyes.

"Hotaru, is something wrong?" Michiru asked rushing over to the smaller girl.

Hotaru was silent for a few moments before looking up at the two older women, tears shining in her eyes. "I went into your and Haruka-papa's room and I told Haruka-papa she could tell me if something had happened between her and Ryusaki-san. She became really silent then…," Hotaru began to sob. "I have never seen her so angry before."

Michiru held the younger girl as she cried and shot Setsuna a worried look.

"Oh Hotaru," Setsuna began running her fingers through the younger girl's hair soothingly. "Don't worry about it. Once your Haruka-papa gets over whatever it is that is bothering her about Ryusaki-san's sudden appearance into her life, she'll let us know what had been going on. None of us know exactly why her appearance is making your Haruka-papa act this way but we'll hopefully know soon enough. Don't worry about it sweetie."

The younger girl nodded and wiped her eyes. "I hope she tells us soon. I don't like that it's bothering her so much."

Michiru pulled her into a warm embrace. "None of do, sweetie. None of us do."

HTMKHTMKHTMKHTMKHTMK

That afternoon, Michiru and Setsuna were sitting in the living room reading in silence. Hotaru could be heard upstairs walking her room as she redecorated her room, like she did every few months.

After a while, Michiru sighed and set her book aside, rubbing her right temple. Setsuna followed the suit.

"Thinking about her, I see," Setsuna said reaching over and giving the aqua haired girl a comforting squeeze on the knee.

"I'm just so worried, Setsuna. Especially after…" Michiru trailed off, not wanting to speak her what had been plaguing her mind since that morning.

"After what Michiru? What Hotaru said?"

Michiru nodded. "Setsuna, what if something _did_ go on between that Ryusaki girl and Haruka? What if they were…more than friends? What if-"

"What if Haruka still has feelings for her?" Setsuna said, cutting Michiru off.

Michiru nodded again and the older woman sighed. "I wish I could give you the answer to that one Michiru, but I can't. The truth will come out eventually," Setsuna paused for a moment before continuing. "I thought she told you everything about her past. Are you sure she's never mentioned Ryusaki-san before?"

"Iie, Haruka's never mentioned her before," Michiru replied shaking her head. "That's why it concerns me so much. Ryusaki even said her and Haruka have a lot of history together…"

They both fell quiet, lost in thought. That's why when the front door suddenly opened, they jumped about two feet off their seats.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried once she turned around to see who had entered so suddenly.

Haruka didn't say anything and just ran up the stairs. Once they heard the door to the bedroom Michiru shared with the wind senshi slam shut, Michiru turned emerald haired woman.

"Should I-"

"No," Setsuna said sternly. "I think it's best if you give her time right now."

Michiru only nodded and sank back into the couch in which she was occupying.

HTMKHTMKHTMKHTMKHTMK

That night after Michiru had finished getting ready for bed, she went downstairs to make herself and her lover a cup of tea but was shocked to find the blonde sitting on the couch, head in her hands and tea in front of her.

"Haruka?" Michiru said softly as she placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder.

Haruka jumped a bit and appeared confused for a few seconds before she looked up and her eyes met Michiru's concerned blue ones.

"Oh, Michiru," said the blonde giving the aqua haired girl what appeared to be a relieved smile. "You want some tea? It's still warm."

"Hai, that would be nice," Michiru answered joining her lover on the couch.

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company as they drank their tea. After a while, Michiru finally spoke.

"Haruka," she began cautiously.

"Hm?" Haruka answered as she sipped her tea.

"Is…is there anything you want to tell about you and Ryusaki-san?"

Haruka slammed her glass on the table abruptly, making Michiru jump.

"No," said the blonde, suppressing her anger. "There's nothing I want to tell you. Nothing at all."

"Haruka, I'm sorry, but I don't believe it," Michiru waited for a response. When she didn't receive one, she continued on. "Haruka, look, if something went on…like if you two dated and you're still not over her, please, just tell me. I just want to know."

"We never dated," the finality in Haruka's tone told Michiru that this was true. "There was no dating Sayuri. She made it very clear and it was okay with me," Haruka paused for a moment, then continued on sounding distressed. "Everything was okay with me."

The wind senshi buried her face in her hands once more. Michiru looked on at the girl sadly.

"Haruka, please. Just tell me what's wrong," Michiru pleaded desperately to the taller girl. "You haven't been acting the same since we saw that girl. Will please just tell me what's going on?"

Haruka just shook her head.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

Haruka finally lifted her head from her knees and Michiru was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you," was all Haruka said before she stood up and ran up the stairs and into their bedroom leaving Michiru confused and speechless on the couch.

**Questions will be answered possibly next chapter. No promises. We'll see how this goes. What do you think? Please tell me in review form!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updating sooner than I expected too! Yay! This chapter will answer many questions you guys may have had! I certainly hope it does! Enjoy!**

"Haruka?"

"I'll be back Michiru."

"Haruka, please talk to me…"

"I'm sorry Michiru."

The blonde walked out the door, leaving the aqua haired girl staring sadly at the door. A single tear running down her cheek.

HTMKHTMKHTMK

The wind senshi sat on a bench in a park, watching kids as they played and immersed in her thoughts. Which could explain why she didn't hear a voice say for name three times as she stood next to her. It wasn't until the blue haired girl gave the older girl a light push on the shoulder did Haruka look up.

"Oh, Ami-chan," Haruka said, dazed.

"Is something wrong, Haruka-san?" asked the smaller girl, giving Haruka a concerned look.

"No, nothing's wrong."

Ami gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. Haruka sighed in defeat.

"It needs to come out some time I guess…do you mind accompanying me to Crown? It'd be easier for me to tell you there."

"Hai, I was on my way home from the university anyway."

They walked the few blocks to Crown in a comfortable silence. Once they had been seated and had received their cups of coffee, Haruka struggled to find a way to start.

"Ami-chan, before I start telling you anything, do you promise to not tell any of the other girls? Or even tell Michiru I told you these things."

"Of course, Haruka-san," Ami agreed thought looking slightly puzzled.

"Okay, well here is goes," Haruka took a deep breath and sipper her coffee. "Before Mugen, as you know, I attended Juuban High School. During the short time I was there, I…had a bit of a reputation."

"A reputation?" Ami asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hai. Not one I'm really proud of and never will be. I was…I was known for being a little loose."

Ami's eyes widened. "Loose? Haruka-san, you don't mean-?"

Haruka nodded. "I slept around a bit. I didn't care who it was or where it was. My life at home wasn't great and I just wanted to feel like someone cared, even for just a little bit. I slept with almost every guy and girl who wanted it just because it would make me feel as if they cared for me, even though I knew none of them did. I knew it was wrong and I was really putting myself in danger but I didn't care. I never slept with anyone more than once though…except for one person."

Ami was sat looking thoughtful for a moment then looked up, eyes wide and full of comprehension, "Was it…was it Ryusaki-san?"

Ami watched as her friend stared into her coffee for a moment before nodding.

"Sayuri and I have known each other since our last year of elementary school. We were really good friends, best friends actually but during our last year of junior high, she became sexually active. Eventually, she convinced me to sleep with her. We would meet any night one of us were in the mood when we weren't with anyone else. We didn't consider it dating because to us, just having sex with someone wasn't dating. We both were use to having sex by then with no emotions attached. It just became somewhat normal for us," Haruka sighed and took a sip of her coffee. Ami continued to sit silently and stare into her tea as she waited for her friend to continue. "Then during my first year of high school, there was guy I sat next to in my English class. We talked and really got to know each other and I developed feelings for him. "

Ami, who had just decided to take a sip of her tea, choked and looked up at Haruka in surprise. "_You_ had feelings for a _guy_?"

Haruka laughed. "Hai. Weird, isn't it? Even I can't believe it but I was a different person back then."

"May I ask what his name was?" Ami asked shyly.

Haruka smiled. "Akiyama Aoi."

Ami say in silence for a few moments before she broke out into light giggles. "I have to say, I may never actually get over this one."

Haruka joined in on her laughter before continuing on.

"One day, he came over to my house so we could work on a project together. While we were working we ended up making out. I was surprised when he didn't ask me for sex. Instead, he asked me to become his girlfriend and I accepted. It was honestly one of the happier times in my life. He also had no clue about the reputation I had and I, stupidly, decided it should remain that way instead of being honest with him," Haruka sighed deeply. "When Sayuri found out she became angry because I was no longer coming to her at night when she wanted me. One day, she cornered Aoi in the hallway and told him about everyone I slept with and how her and I slept with each other on a regular basis. When I finally saw him that day, he confronted me about it. No matter how much I tried to explain it wasn't that way with him he wouldn't listen and ended up dumping me. I was so heartbroken and furious with Sayuri that I never spoke to her after that. Now, I can't say she didn't try to get me to talk to her but I wouldn't give in. Seeing her at the mall was a huge shock for me."

Ami was silent, Haruka gave her a searching look trying to figure out what the younger girl was thinking. After a moment, Ami finally spoke.

"Does Michiru-san know?"

Haruka laughed lightly. "Yeah, she does. Soon after I became a senshi and things started to get serious between us, I told her everything…except I left out Sayuri. Thinking it was for the best," she gave an exasperated sigh. "Now it seems I made the same mistake I did with Aoi."

"I think you should tell Michiru-san about Ryusaki-san. Haruka-san, I know as well as you do that Michiru-san will be completely understanding. She loves you and if anything, she'll help you deal with Ryusaki-san if it comes down to her wanting to use you again," Ami said giving the older girl a small, encouraging smile.

Haruka gave another small laugh. "As usual, you may be right Mizuno Ami-chan."

They were quiet for a while, merely just enjoying each other's company for a little bit more before Ami spoke up.

"Well, I should be going now."

"Do you want a ride?"

Ami smiled and shook her head. "Arigatou Haruka-san but I would prefer to walk."

"Nani? Now that you know more about me you don't want anything to do with me?" Haruka teased.

Ami blushed. "Iie! It's not like that! I just-"

Haruka laughed. "I know, I know. I'm just teasing."

The two senshi sat there laughing for a little bit longer before getting up and leaving the café.

"Thanks again, Haruka-san." Ami said once they reached the sidewalk.

"Iie, Ami-chan. I should be the one thanking you." Haruka said giving the younger girl a kiss on the cheek, who blushed in return.

"I promise not to tell any of the other girls."

"I know you won't. Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Hai. I'll see you around, Haruka-san. Ja ne!" with a quick bow, Ami left.

Haruka watched as the younger girl ran down the sidewalk. Once she disappeared, Haruka turned in the opposite direction towards her car. Thoughts flooded her mind as she made her way to her car making Haruka unaware to her surroundings. So when she felt a tap on her shoulder, Haruka jumped about a foot in the air.

"My Haruka, aren't we jumpy." said an familiar voice between giggles.

"Sayuri?" Haruka said breathlessly.

Sayuri stopped giggling and gave Haruka a sadistic look, "What have you been up to Haruka?"

Something about the way Sayuri said this made Haruka's skin crawl. "Nothing that concerns you."

Sayuri giggled again.

Haruka sighed and was about to turn and leave when she heard another voice. Though unfamiliar, it filled Haruka with unease.

"Sayuri, who is this?" said the approaching man, giving Haruka a threatening glare.

"Oh, Naoki! I was just having a nice chat with my old friend Haruka," Sayuri said sweetly, wrapping herself around the newcomer.

Naoki looked from Haruka to Sayuri in surprise. "Haruka? The Haruka you were telling me about?"

Sayuri giggled again. "Yes, the exact same one."

The smile he gave Haruka sent chills down her spine. Naoki took one step forward and outstretched his hand, "Ozu Naoki. Pleasure to meet you."

Haruka slowly outstretched her hand. "Tenoh Haruka. Nice meeting you as well."

Before Haruka could react, Naoki grabbed her hand and kissed her hard on the lips. Infuriated, Haruka kneed him in the stomach and backed away.

"What the hell?" she screamed. "You pig!"

Haruka looked up at Sayuri, who was wearing a sadistic look and it made the blonde feel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh Haruka, I told him about all those nights we spent together. He's just a little curious." Sayuri said smiling innocently.

"Why would you tell your boyfriend about that stuff?"

Sayuri laughed, high and loud. Haruka had forgotten how annoying her laughing could be.

"Oh Haruka, don't you remember? Sex isn't dating."

Haruka's breath caught in her throat. She stared at Sayuri in complete shock for a few seconds before taking off in a complete run to her car. Sayuri watched Haruka run with a satisfied smile on her face.

Naoki, now fully recovered, came to Sayuri's side. "She could come in handy."

Sayuri looked up at Naoki, her smile widening. "I'll do my best."

**What do you think? Tell me in review! Thanks!**


End file.
